


Important

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blackmail, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Sanada isn't above blackmail to get what he wants.





	Important

“I want to lick every muscle of his abs as I sink down to my knees to swallow his dick.” Naoko Tashi muttered, eyes firmly focused on the man in question, Sanada as he stood in gorilla position following his match, wiping the sweat off his body as it dripped down. He stood talking to one of his best friends, Evil before the two turned and headed down the hallway towards their private locker room that they shared with the rest of Los Ingobernables. Naoko eyed his firm ass in those tight black wrestling tights he wore as he disappeared from sight. 

“God girl, you’ve got it bad.” Her friend Airi laughed. “You should just tell him. He’s single. You’re single. Make your move.” 

“No way!” Naoko said aghast. “I wouldn’t have the guts to approach him.”

“I don’t know why. You’re gorgeous. Most, if not all of these guys would jump at a chance with you.” Airi said. “I highly doubt Sanada is any different. But, I’ll leave you alone for now. I have a stable to corral for their match.” 

Naoko smiled, shaking her head at Airi’s comments. She knew she was attractive, and plenty of the male wrestlers had approached her at various times, but Naoko felt like Sanada was on a whole other level. He was never lacking for female company. Being one of the top superstars in the company on top of being drop dead gorgeous made sure of that. 

“Naoko!” She was pulled out of her musing by the voice of one of her bosses, Hatsue. Naoko smiled brightly at the woman. While they may not be close friends, Naoko got along very well with her. Despite the hardnosed reputation Hatsue had, she was actually quite nice and friendly. 

“I hate to ask, and I know it’s not your job, but I am super late and can’t find any of my assistants.” Hatsue said breathlessly quickly walking up to Naoko. “Would you mind dreadfully delivering this?” Hatsue held out a manila envelope which Naoko quickly grabbed. 

“Absolutely. “ Naoko said. As a chief production officer Hatsue was correct that delivering documents was way below her pay grade, but she was always happy to assist where needed. 

“Thank you, thank you thank you.” Hatsue said gratefully as she rushed towards the exit. 

“’Don’t worry about it. Not a big deal.” Naoko called after her, smiling and shaking her head. If Hatsue was ever running on time the whole company would probably die of shock. Checking who she was delivering too Naoko’s steps faltered as she saw the name Sanada in thick black marker across the manila envelope. Taking a steadying breath Naoko steeled her resolve and marched down the hallway towards the LIJ locker room. She was normally pretty confident and assertive, but something about the man turned her into a bumbling idiot. Naoko was always a nervous wreck around Sanada and she could only hope she wouldn’t make a fool out of herself when she dropped this off. 

Putting on a brave smile she knocked on the door branded “LIJ.” 

“Come in.” The husky tenor of Evil’s voice floated through the metal door. Naoko slowly turned the knob and pushed into the room greeting the multihued man.

“Hi Evil.” She said with a head nod as she walked deeper into the room. “Is Sanada around?” 

“Right behind you.” Sanada’s voice said from behind her, close enough that his warm breath tickled her neck. Naoko nearly jumped out of her skin, spinning around to face the man and hoping her surprise wasn’t evident. 

Her words of greeting caught in her throat as she took in the sight of Sanada, dressed only in a towel water rivets from his shower running down his chest and dripping from his blonde hair. Her brown eyes followed one particular droplet as it trailed down his abs and right down the middle of the perfect V that led to the promised land hidden by the thin towel that was really not doing a whole lot to hide the outline of what looked to be quite an impressive package. 

Shaking her head slightly to clear her head Naoko forced her eyes up to meet Sanada’s dark chocolate brown eyes that looked to be glittering with amusement. Naoko could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks so she hurriedly shoved the envelope against his chest and mumbled goodbye before beating a hasty retreat. She tried to pretend she didn’t hear the chuckles from behind the door in her wake as she rounded the corner and leaned against the brick wall of the hallway banging her head softly as she cursed herself. 

Somehow over the next few weeks Naoko managed to continually embarrass herself just in time for Sanada to witness it. Like the time in catering when she had been texting with Airi. They had been exchanging very descriptive texts regarding their respective crushes and what they would like to do with them. Naoko had left her phone on the table to buy a soda from the vending machine and when she had turned around half the LIJ boys, including Sanada, had been standing over the table looking down at her phone. Naoko had rushed over, sliding her phone into the back pocket of her jeans before jetting out of there. She didn’t know if they had been able to read anything and spent the next few hours placing the phone at different angles and trying to stand the distance they were at to see if they could read the texts. Her results were inconclusive. There had also been a few times when she had been talking with her friends about Sanada and he happened to turn a corner right after. He never said anything or gave any indication he saw or heard anything, but she was embarrassed nonetheless. 

After all that, Naoko was kept very busy preparing for the pay per view event, which required a lot of coordination on her end to set up meet and greets, along with the other behind the scenes tasks that came with her position. She managed to avoid Sanada, allowing herself to recover from the embarrassment she felt, and managing to avoid embarrassing herself any further. 

Now they were in the calm before the storm, the night before the pay per view. Everything was in a lull until things would kick back into high gear tomorrow morning. Naoko had just sat down in catering with a plate of pasta and cod when her friend appeared.

“Hi Naoko.” The peppy voice of Airi greeted her. Naoko turned to greet her friend and smiled when she saw another of her friends with her. 

“Hey Airi, Omi.” Naoko greeted the two as they joined her table. 

“You guys ready for tomorrow?” She asked. The two were assistants for some of the stables, and the days before PPVs were always hectic. 

“Sure are. Got our boys corralled and ready to go.” Omi said with a grin. 

“What ‘bout you?” Omi asked Naoko. “You all set?” 

“Yeah. Til tomorrow when we’re all running around like chickens with our heads cut off.” Naoko said, earning laughs from the two girls. It was a well-known fact that the last few hours were the most hectic of all as they tried to make things go off without a hitch. 

“What are you ladies up to tonight, anything exciting?” Naoko asked taking a bite of her fish.

“We’re gonna hit up the little club in the hotel lobby. You should come.” Airi invited.

“No way. I gotta be up at 4 in the morning.” Naoko declined, shaking her head as she saw the two exchange a conniving look. 

“No.” She said firmly. 

“Come on. You never come out anymore. “Airi begged. “Please.” The two girls turned on the charm putting on the full puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine.” Naoko caved. “I’m leaving at midnight though. I need at least a few hours of sleep.” She guessed she would be downing Monster tomorrow to make it through. 

At the club Naoko was able to relax a bit, having a few drinks and dancing with her friends. She was sitting in a corner booth with Airi, Omi, and several other girls from work, all happily downing their drinks and swaying to the music. They were all chatting about their crushes egged on by the fact that they were all here tonight and looked fine as hell. 

“I’m making my move tonight.” Airi suddenly announced, eyes firmly planted on Jay White across the room. She had been crushing on him for a while, and it now seemed she was ready to take the plunge bolstered by liquid courage. 

“Seriously?” Naoko asked earning a nod from Airi. 

“You should tell Sanada you want him.” Omi spoke up with a mischievous grin. 

“Yeah Naoko. Grow some balls. Tell Sanada how you wanna suck his.” Airi joined in the teasing as the other girls joined in laughing. 

“Excuse me ladies.” The deep baritone voice startled the girls and they all turned wide eyed to see Bushi standing at the corner of the booth. Naoko blushed furiously, praying he hadn’t overheard the discussion they were having. “Pardon my interruption, but I was hoping to get a dance with Omi.” 

Omi smiled and happily slid out of the booth to go dance with the handsome masked man while Airi took that as her cue, slinking across the floor to slide into the booth next to Jay. 

“Oh my god.” Naoko groaned. “I am never speaking of Sanada again. Every fucking time.” She flipped off the girls as they giggled at her, banging her head lightly against the back of the booth. 

A few songs later and Bushi escorted Omi back to their booth, leaving her with a kiss on the hand and a promise to return for some more dances. Airi was still plastered to Jay’s side in his booth, and it didn’t seem like her affections were unwanted as his arm was slung over her shoulders as he nursed his beer. Naoko idly watched as Bushi made his way across the bar to the table where Evil and Sanada were sitting. She didn’t think much of it until Sanada turned to look directly at her, a smirk lifting the corner of his lips.

“Oh my god.” Naoko cried panicking. She just knew Bushi had told Sanada what had been said. Grabbing her purse she threw a few bills on the table and bolted, feeling sick to her stomach in embarrassment. In the hotel lobby Naoko hurried across the floor towards the bank of elevators cursing her four inch stilettos as they slowed her progress. Naoko punched the elevator button impatiently sighing with relief when the doors dinged and an empty elevator opened. She wanted nothing more than to hide away in her hotel room forever she thought pressing the number for her floor. Just as the doors were sliding shut a hand pushed through, stopping their progress.

Naoko wanted to bolt when Sanada stepped through, eyes locking on hers. 

“Where you rushing off to so fast?” He asked pressing the 3rd floor button. At least he isn’t on my floor Naoko thought breaking their gaze and staring resolutely at the floor.

“Busy day tomorrow.” She mumbled in response to his question. “I have to get up early.” 

The elevator stopped at Sanada’s floor and Naoko was startled when, instead of simply getting off, Sanada grabbed her wrist and pulled her along after him. 

“What are you doing Sanada?” She asked thrilling a bit at the contact, but nervous at the same time. 

Sanada didn’t bother to answer opening his room door and pulling Naoko inside behind him. When he shut the door and turned to look expectantly at her she grew more confused. 

Naoko stood uncertainly as Sanada began unbuttoning his navy dress shirt revealing his muscular chest and those abs she had fantasized about so many times. When he slipped off his pants leaving him clad in only his boxer briefs Naoko finally got up the nerve to speak.

“What’s going on Sanada?” She asked stepping backwards, one hand reaching towards the door as he stepped towards her.

“Oh come off it. Don’t play coy now. Bushi told me all about how you wanna suck me.” Sanada said trapping her against the door. Naoko could smell the whisky on his breath and her heart pounded in fear. 

“That was just drunk talk with the girls.” Naoko bluffed, freezing as Sanada’s hands moved up her hips pulling the bottom of her dress up with his fingers. Her hands grabbed his stopping their movement. 

“No.” She said firmly. Her heart raced when he glared at her, anger evident in his features.

“Fine.” Sanada said petulantly after a moment, stepping back and freeing Naoko. He walked over to his bed as she opened the hotel door. 

“Naoko?” He said stopping her exit. “Who do you think is more important to the company, you or me?” He asked nonchalantly. “If push came to shove, whose back do you think they would have?” 

Naoko paused confused at his line of questioning. 

“Personally” Sanada continued. “I think he would fire you in a heartbeat to keep me happy. I mean, I think they have made it abundantly clear that me and the rest of LIJ are to be kept happy at all costs.” Sanada mused. 

“What are you getting at Sanada?” Naoko asked, voice trembling. She watched warily as Sanada walked away from the bed, her eyes nervously drifting to the hard on that was clearly evident through his boxers. 

“What I am getting at Naoko” he sneered. “Is that you are a fucking tease. Going around talking big game about all the things you want to do to me and I give you the honor of following through and you’re being a cunt.” 

“Fuck you Sanada.” She yelled. “You think you can drag me to your hotel room, having never spoken more than ten words to me and expect me to fuck you?” She asked in disbelief. God she was glad she was getting to see this side of Sanada before she had convinced herself she was in love with the idiot.

“Goddamn right I do.” Sanada growled. “So get on your fucking knees and suck my cock.” 

Naoko didn’t bother giving him a response, flinging open the door and stomping down the hallway. Angrily punching the button to call the elevator wiping tears from her face as she waited. When she finally made it to her room Naoko threw herself face down on the bed, sobbing into the pillows as her girlish crush was shattered. 

When her alarm started buzzing at 4:00 am Naoko groaned. Her head was pounding, both from all the drinks she consumed and crying herself to sleep. Trying to forget the nightmare of the night before Naoko took a hot shower before dressing for the day. As it was going to be a long day of running around, she dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans, black Nikes and a white tank top. 

Naoko had barely walked through the arena doors when she was flagged down by Runa, Hatsue’s personal assistant.

“Hatsue would like to see you in her office. Immediately.” She said bluntly before turning and scurrying off. Naoko frowned wondering what Hatsue wanted this morning. 

Naoko hurried to her office, entering once she gave her approval upon her knocking. Naoko’s steps stuttered as Hatsue looked at her with something akin to anger for the first time in her career. Many people had faced the wrath of Hatsue, but Naoko had never given her cause to be angry at her. She hesitantly slid into the seat across from her makeshift desk and waited for the woman to speak.

“I don’t know what you did to Sanada but you better fix it quickly.” Hatsue stated without preamble.

Naoko’s shoulders drooped as she realized Sanada had told her boss on her. 

“What I did?” She started indignantly only to be silenced by Hatsue’s raised hand. 

“I don’t care.” She yelled making her jump. “All I know is one of my top superstars is very unhappy with you and was threatening to walk. I’ve managed to calm him down and talk him down from the ledge but he is still upset. Now, I’ve talked him down from wanting to have you fired, but he does expect a proper apology.” 

“I don’t owe him an apology.” Naoko bit out, stunned that this was happening. 

“You will apologize to him and make things right Ms. Tashi, or I will fire you.” Hatsue said bluntly. “And not only will I fire you, I will ensure that you are unhireable for any job outside of a gas station.” With those final damning words Hatsue dismissed her.

Naoko exited her office, a shell shocked expression on her face. Not wanting anyone to see her, she ducked into a side office that was not in use to collect herself. She couldn’t believe that man had run crying to their boss. What a spoiled little brat. And now she was going to be forced to apologize to the asshole. After a few moments of reflection Naoko decided she had to suck it up and do what was best for her career. She made a lot of money with New Japan and lived just within her means. She had loans and bills to pay and couldn’t afford to be out of work, or take a drastic pay cut. She had expensive tastes and lived the lifestyle to prove it. 

With a heavy heart and slow reluctant steps Naoko made her way through the winding hallways of the arena until she stood outside Sanada’s locker room door. Pushing her reticence aside Naoko knocked on the door, pushing it open when she heard Sanada’s acknowledgement. 

Naoko struggled to keep her face appropriately blank as she saw the man sprawled out on the black leather couch, wearing a black t-shirt and white athletic shorts staring at her with an arrogant expression on his face. She had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from laying into him. 

“Can I help you Ms. Tashi?” Sanada asked, amusement clear in his voice. 

“I owe you an apology. I was disrespectful and offended you and for that I am very sorry.” Naoko said, trying to sound completely sincere. “I hope you will accept my apology and we can move past this unpleasantness.”

“No.” Sanada said bluntly enjoying the look of outrage that briefly flashed across Naoko’s face before she quickly schooled it.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“I don’t accept your apology.” Sanada said with a smirk.

“Why not?” She growled losing patience with the infuriating man.

“I told Hatsue I wanted a proper apology. I don’t consider what you just offered to be a proper apology.” He responded. 

“And just what do you consider a proper apology?” Naoko bit out. 

Sanada didn’t say a word, simply looked down at his crotch and back to Naoko with a lifted eyebrow. 

Naoko looked longingly at the door, wanting nothing more than to escape this situation, but the words from Hatsue were ringing in her ears. If she left the company she would be unhireable. Her career would be over. She would lose her home and vehicle. Be sued for her credit card debt when she couldn’t make the payments. Hell she would be lucky if she was able to eat. 

“This is really how you want this?” Naoko asked, her voice trembling noticeably. 

“This is exactly how I want this.” Sanada answered with a smirk. 

With heavy feet Naoko trudged across the room stopping in front of Sanada’s legs and slowly sinking to her knees. 

“I hate you.” She spat bitterly. 

“Jesus. You’re acting like I’m making you do something you haven’t fantasized about hundreds of times. I’ve heard your little comments. I saw your texts. All you think about is sucking my dick, so stop bitching and get to it.” He said snidely. “You should be grateful I’m letting you touch me.” 

Naoko’s face burned in humiliation at Sanada’s revelation. And he was right, she had dreamed about this countless times, but not like this. Not now that she knew what kind of person he was. Finally biting the bullet she reached to Sanada’s waist pulling down on his athletic shorts as Sanada helpfully lifted his hips. He wasn’t wearing underwear, his cock springing free, hard and ready. 

When Naoko slipped him into her mouth Sanada let out a satisfied moan, urging her to take him in deeper by rocking his hips. When she resisted the urging he made a noise of aggravation.

“If you don’t make this good, you’re going to find yourself in the unemployment line.” Sanada warned. 

Heeding his warning, Naoko began putting some effort into her actions. 

“Look at Ms. High and Mighty down on her knees for me.” Sanada taunted as Naoko bobbed up and down his length. “Guess we answered my question from last night, huh? We know exactly where you fall in New Japan’s graces.” Naoko tried to ignore his words, but they definitely struck home. Hatsue had made it abundantly clear that what Sanada wanted he was going to get. 

Naoko was actually relieved when Sanada gave up talking to grip her by the hair and ram himself in and out of her throat repeatedly as he approached his climax. Her gagging sounds seemed to add to his excitement as he pumped into her mouth, his grip tightening painfully on her as he spurted his cum down her throat with a final grunt. Naoko hurriedly rose to her feet and rushed out the door, before he got the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Avoiding the gazes of those in the hallways she kept her head lowered and hurried into the empty office she had employed earlier. She had never been so humiliated in her life. All she could hope to do was pretend that had never happened and go on with her life. She was going to have to act like nothing was different. 

A few days later Naoko was sitting at a table in catering with one of the interviewers going over some information on charity work various superstars were doing so it could be addressed in her interviews. After they were finished Naoko sat alone making notes on projects she needed to get finished.

When she heard the scraping of a chair indicating someone joined the table she looked up assuming one of her friends had shown up. Instead she was greeted by the cold dark eyes of Evil. 

“So Naoko, how have you been?” Evil asked taking a long swig from his bottle of water. “Haven’t seen you around lately. Almost like you’re avoiding someone.” His eyebrow arched and a smirk twitched on his lips.

“No. Just been busy. Lots to do.” She said nervously. “In fact, I just remembered I have an appointment so I have to run.” Naoko hurriedly gathered up her trash and rushed out of the cafeteria dumping it in the trash as she left. It was bad enough having to avoid Sanada, she should have figured his friends would know something had happened between them. They knew he had followed her out of the club that night. He probably told them they fucked. Asshole she thought. She couldn’t imagine him admitting he had to blackmail her to get anything. 

Things went smoothly for another week. Naoko steering clear of LIJ, her work keeping her busy in meetings and running around. In fact she was currently rushing to Hatsue’s office after having been summoned one again. Her stomach was knotted as she remembered the last time she had seen the woman.

She was relieved when it seemed to be business as usual, Hatsue requesting an impromptu report on the various upcoming projects. Luckily Naoko had learned early on to always be prepared with information as Hatsue was prone to calling unscheduled meetings for information. As Naoko was getting ready to leave Hatsue stopped her.

“Deliver this to Sanada. Personally.” Hatsue said handing her a folder full of information for the next evening’s show. Naoko stared at the folder as if it would bite her.

“With all due respect Hatsue, I think it would be in everyone’s best interest if Sanada and myself were to not interact.” Naoko said.

“And I think it would be in your best interest to do what you’re told.” Hatsue said glaring at her. “And Ms. Tashi? If I have one more issue with you, or hear one more complaint, you’re fired.” 

Naoko grabbed the documents with shaking hands and exited the office without another word. Steeling herself for another encounter with Sanada she resolutely made her way towards his locker room, knocking on the door with every intention of just handing him the script and running. When Evil answered the door she nearly fainted with relief. Stepping into the room she could see Sanada lounging on the couch in his ring gear. 

“Here.” She said not looking at the man on the couch, holding it out towards him while staring a hole in the wall behind him. Turning to leave once Sanada took the folder she bumped right into the chest of Evil who was standing in front of the now closed door. 

“Leaving so soon Naoko?” Evil smirked. “Stay awhile. Have a seat.” Naoko yelped as he gave her a small shove sending her flailing into Sanada’s waiting lap. 

“So Naoko, I was telling Evil what a good little cocker sucker you are, and I think he got a little jealous.” Sanada chuckled arms holding the struggling woman in place on his lap. 

“Yep. I’ve been thinking about your lips around my cock for a long time.” Evil said ruefully. “Shame you’re too stuck up to give me the time of day.” 

“That’s not very nice of you Naoko.” Sanada chastised. “Why are you being so rude to Evil? I think you owe him an apology.” 

“No!” Naoko said resuming her struggles. “Let me go right now!” 

She was beyond surprised when Sanada did just that, shoving her from his lap into a heap on the ground. Rising he grabbed her hair and pulled her to her knees, pressing her face into Evil’s groin. 

“Go on! Tell him you are sorry.” Sanada commanded twisting her hair painfully. 

“What! Are you crazy? I’m not apologizing.” Naoko shouted. 

“Fine. I guess we’ll just have to tell Hatsue that not only did you insult me again, but you added Evil to your abuse.” Sanada chuckled. “You know, I really think she likes Evil even more than me.” 

“Where the hell is this going to end Sanada?” Naoko asked angrily, tears welling in her eyes. 

“It will end wherever the fuck I want it to.” Sanada said languidly. “Unless you feel like joining the unemployment line, you’ll do what I want, when I want. And right now I want you to open your mouth and relieve some of my man’s frustrations.” 

Naoko turned hopeful eyes to Evil. Surely he couldn’t want this? But by the smirk gracing his features and the bulge straining at the zipper of his slacks, Evil was more than interested.

With a defeated whimper Naoko reached for Evil’s zipper, tears streaming down her cheeks as she took him into her mouth. She gagged and choked as Evil pumped his thick cock down her throat, holding himself flush with her face as Naoko struggled in his grip, gasping for air when he finally pulled free. She was barely given a second to catch her breath before Sanada grabbed her head and forced her onto his now freed cock.

By the time they deemed themselves satisfied Naoko’s jaw was aching and her throat raw, stumbling to her feet and running from the locker room when they dismissed her, walking blindly through the halls as her mind raced trying to figure a way out of this trap she was ensnared in before things got any worse.


End file.
